scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Booz
"Who are we? Let's just say that we're enemies. We're the Gunback Quintuplets. So expect us." ''-Booz'' Booz Bazooka (simply referred as Booz) is a character that has made some appearances in the Scorpius series. He is the leader of the Gunback Quintuplets, and one of Evil's henchmen. His group's purpose was to steal the Pillowstars in order to awaken Evil himself from his imprisonment. He, along with the members of his group, were first introduced as antagonists in the X arc during the Leaf Island saga. As his name implies, he is a heavy drinker of alcohol, and by the weapon he carries, he is an expert on using a bazooka. However, he doesn't like being called by his last name, despite holding a weapon of said name. Physical Appearance Booz appears as a navy blue round demon with a large black mouth, black scleras with glowing yellow demonic pupils, and black feet. He also wears white gloves and carries a bazooka that is larger than himself equipped with swords. His tail is in the shape of an arrow, symbolizing his demon-like appearance. Origin of Name Booz's name is a pun on the term "booze", which is described as a type of liquor other than the term "beer". Development Booz, along with the rest of the Gunback Quintuplets were inspired by the Axem Rangers from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Powers & Abilities Powers * Bazooka Shot - Booz can fire orange balls of energy that explode whenever they hit anything. He can also shoot them in spurts for a smaller and quicker effect. * Firestorm - One of Booz's most powerful moves. He can fire it in the air, which explodes and rains down a storm of flames, affecting anything in its vicinity. * Flamezooker - Booz's bazooka can also work as a flamethrower, burning anything at 15 to 30 feet. * Bazooka Blast - Unlike the Bazooka Shot, the Bazooka Blast requires a charge, which unleashes a massive explosion upon firing. * Bazooka Beam - Booz's most powerful move. His bazooka can fire a beam that covers a large area. * Sword Attack - By using one of the swords on his bazooka, Booz can fight with it in case his bazooka gets damaged. * Toxic Spit - When Booz spits, his saliva becomes poisonous, slowly melting away anything it hits. * Graphite Power - Booz's Graphite Power is in the elements of Manipulation and Physical. He can turn his swords into graphite, or materialize his aura into a sword or a bazooka. He can also transfer his aura to his bazooka as extra ammo for beams and blasts. Should he lose both weapons, he can fight with his hands. He can also punch a blast of energy through his own aura. Abilities * Accurate Drunk - If Booz becomes drunk, he tends to fight better, yet more dangerously, since all thought of rationality has left his mind. * Field Master - Booz can master using weapons of a different type, and is able to fight with his hands. He can also fight either long-ranged, or with close combat.